Breaking Ties
by Kimimari
Summary: Based on the 10 Books! What happens when Cam and Alex meet vampires with the same uncanny abilities as them. Hostility? Alliance? T*witches x Twilight Crossover. R & R ON HIATUS


A/N: Well I thought that a Twilight/ Twitches cross over could be interesting. If you haven't read both series' this will possibly be confusing. In both books I really enjoy the character's power parallelism, Camryn/Alice sharing the same power and Alex/ Edward so I may try to do something with that. I don't know. Reviews are appreciated. Oh, and not to exclude anyone, but if you've only seen the T*witches movies, a lot of this may not make sense to you!

________________________________________

Alex and Camryn walked through the woods with trepidation. It was here that Cam had seen the twins dear guardian, with their dimwitted uncle Fredo. Alex thought it was a bit suspicious. How would Fredo have captured Ileana let alone keep her contained. She was a much more capable witch than he was a warlock, however Camryn seemed intent on coming right away. After all, Ileana had saved both of them many times against Fredo. It was time for them to the same. After all this time would be different. This time Camryn and Alex were together, and they would not make the mistake of being separated again. But still, wasn't it extremely convenient that Ileana was being held only minutes away from where Camryn's family had been spending their summer vacation?

They walked hand and hand deeper into the darkness. Camryn had a flashlight she had thought ahead to bring knowing what where they would be. Alex on the other hand would have been comfortable enough with just the moonlight to guide them. She looked towards the sky at the full moon, feeling confident. Her powers were strongest at this time.

_Not the time to zone out_. Camryn thought to her twin.

Alex brought her attention to the situation at hand. Camryn was right, shed have to pay attention, after all her excellent sense of hearing and smell would help guide them through the dark forest. Depending on Cam's sight wouldn't help the two until later.

Suddenly Alex's hand flew over her mouth and nose. She knew that smell. The horrible foul smell of Fredo that burnt her eyes and throat.

_He's close, that way _she thought to her sister while removing her hand from her mouth for a second to point. That was a horrible idea. The stench filled her nostrils and burned.

_Gotcha, Cam thought back, pulling her sister a bit._

_Camryn only had to walk a few feet before finding a clearing._

_And he was there. Standing, not alone, but not with their guardian Ileana. A tall dark man was standing by his side. The contrast was shocking. There stood their short,, squat ugly filthy uncle, next to a tall composed handsome man. The only thing the two shared was an evil smile. A smile that showed they had definitely something planned. _

_Alex looked up at the two through watering eyes a bit confused. She hadn't smelt anyone besides Fredo, although now that she thought about it, Fredo's smell did have to potency to cover up another smell. _

_Fredo glared. "Nasty little witch" he said showing that he could hear her thoughts clearly. "You two overestimate yourselves too much. Coming here alone? That wasn't smart"_

"_Where's Ileana?" Camryn demanded. Usually it would be Alex with the forceful attitude. But once again the horrible small clouded her senses, making it hard for her to concentrate, therefore Camryn was more than willing to make up for her._

"_I don't think you should worry too much about her at the moment. It's for yourselves you should worry." Fredo said with his overconfident tone, the one he usually used before unraveling some dimwitted plan to capture the two, which never seemed to work._

"_Hah" Alex spat. 'it's two warlocks against two witches, although since it's you, it's more like one and a half against two. " she gripped her sister's hand tighter. "Do you really think we'll be beaten that easily?"_

"_Two against two? Your senses really are underdeveloped young fledgling"_

_The man to Fredo's side grinned wider. "Warlock, don't insult me with such talk"_

_The twins looked at each other confused for a moment. They looked back and the man at Fredo's side vanished._

"_Where?" Camryn asked aloud using her penetrating eyes to search around the woods. _

"_How about behind?" A voice came from behind them. _

_It all happened very quickly. Camryn felt her arms being grabbed by two pairs of hands, one set for each arm. Alex was lifted by the man standing behind them. For a split second the girls tightened their grip on each other, however the two pairs of hands yanked Camryn away while Alex was bodily thrown in the opposite direction of her sister, her body colliding with a tree._

"_Alex!" Cam screamed. She turned her head to either side to get a view of her captors. She only got a glance of them before one grabbed her hair and pushed her head forward. _

"_You two!" she gasped. Fredo's children. No wonder Alex hadn't smelt them along with Fredo. They probably had the same horrible stench as the boys' good for nothing father._

"_Oh no you don't." one of her brainless cousins said as they tied a blindfold around her face. "We know what your eyes can do" one said proudly as though he'd discovered something new. _

_They pulled her arms far behind her back, bringing her to her knees, unable to move. The boys may have no magic ability, but they made up for it in strength, something the Camryn lacked._

_Alex stirred and sat upright. Her vision which had been fuzzy for a second came back, and she could see the tall man sauntering over to her, where she sat at the bottom of the tree she collided with, the man looking thrilled. She grabbed her moon charm which faintly glowed reflecting the glow of the moon light. She focused on the man intent on throwing him backward. It worked. The man flew back, but did not crash into Fredo as she had planned. He flipped in midair while being thrown and landed next to the shocked warlock._

"_Like I said" Fredo started. "It's that twin that needs to be taken out first. See the power you can gain from her?"._

_The man smirked, "I like a challenge."_

_Alex blinked, and in that second the man vanished and reappeared in front of her inches from her face. His hand reached out to her chin pulling her face directly in front of his. She closed her eyes knowing that if their eyes met she could possibly be caught in a spell of his. She had to come up with her own quickly._

"_Oh don't worry fledgling. I'm not warlock, and won't cast a spell on you. I don't do that type of thing" he said disdainfully._

_Alex didn't trust his words but opened her eyes anyway, believing she had an idea how do deflect the spell he was going to send at her._

"_No" he continued. "that is not my way"_

_Alex glared almost disappointed that he hadn't sent anything at her. Her plan would have been flawless._

"_There's no way you can win, do you know that?" he said with a smirk._

"_And why's that?" she said with complete comp tempt in her voice. Her eyes met him with a fierce fire raging behind them that showed she was in no way afraid of him._

"_I'm faster than you, stronger than you, I'm a vampire"_

_______________________________________________________

"_Alice?" Edward asked tentatively knowing she'd just seen something. _

_She looked over to Edward who made eye contact. In a second he knew all she knew about what she'd seen. _

"_What is it ?" Bella asked not sharing her husband's gift of reading other's thoughts._

_Alice answered first. "A vampire is going to be born, nearby."_

_Bella let out an "Oh' but nothing more._

"_Further more, it's not going to be expected."_

"_Meaning?" Bella asked._

"_Meaning that a vampire will be roaming around our territory, with no ideas about the rules, probably will go on a rampage" Edward filled in._

"_And worse, it's going to change in front of another human, possibly more" Alice finished._

"_And if that happens, we could be exposed. The volturi won't be able to stop it since it's happening right now" _

"_Someone's been bitten?" Bella asked._

"_Not yet" Alice answered quickly. "But sometime soon I believe and close"_

'_But…how can it be unexpected? I thought you said it takes someone powerful to stop drinking from a human, that it had to be almost intentional" Bella asked Edward._

"_Or, the vampire must be interrupted, but it wouldn't be wise to do so" Edward answered._

"_What's powerful enough to stop a vampire at that stage? Another vampire?" Bella asked, having known that she like other vampires was ridiculously strong._

_Edward gave Alice a questioning look. _

_Alice shrugged. "I don't know"_

"_What should we do? If we let it loose then, we could all be exposed. But it's not really any of our business. Even so, we should check it out. If there are other vampires around here to stop the change, then we have to make sure they hunt away from our territory.'_

_Carlisle stepped in the room. Apparently he had been listening. "Well, I don't think it would hurt to see if we can help the newborn at least explain to it about the world a bit…if the change is inevitable, or at least keep the secret from whatever humans are around. After all, it could cause trouble. We're not exactly the most popular with the Volturi right now."_

_:What do you suggest?"_

"_I'd say to just go and scout the situation. If the person in changing in front of others, it shouldn't be too hard to take them away so no one will see. And as for the other vampires…well warning them of the territory may be sufficient"_

_Edward nodded. "How many of us do you think Alice, and who?"_

'_You, me, and Carlisle will do I think' Alice concluded, although her face showed some doubt._

"_What is it?" Bella asked. _

"_Something about this seems a bit off, like I'm missing something, but I'm sure it's just me" Alice concluded giving Bella a brilliant smile. She stood up along with Edward and Carlisle. Edward gave Bella a quick kiss before leaving. "I'll be back soon" he said giving her his cocky smile that she loved._

"_I know" was her answer._

______________________


End file.
